


Drenched in Milk and Holy Water

by divisionwillunite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry, Demon Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divisionwillunite/pseuds/divisionwillunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were both angels in Heaven before Lucifer’s rise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched in Milk and Holy Water

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, Karis

«Oh come on Louis! Why are you so stubborn?» Said Harry, his hands shaking, trying to get his hair out of his eyes. «You made a mistake. But Liam said you can get back. We all love you, and we understand what happened with Lucifer. But his reign is destined to fall, and you’ll fall with him if you don’t take this chance» his eyes were full of tears, now.

Louis wasn’t still looking at him and that angered Harry the most. He was only able to see the other’s raven wings. They were bigger than he remembered. Bigger, with black feathers.

«He won’t fall. We won’t let this happen. And why should I come back? Only because Lucifer will be defeated? I don’t think it’s enough» Louis said, turning his face to look into Harry’s eyes.  
Harry forced himself to not take a step back. Louis’ eyes were totally black, no white spots. Anything. Black like an abyss. Like the ink of the tattoos covering his arms and chest. Like the color of his soul.

But Harry knew that in the depths of the demon Louis had become, there still was that something that made him fall in love with him.

«If you don’t want to do it for the idea, then do it for me.» Said Harry, lowering his eyes to the ground.  
The church they were in was so big, but he still felt trapped. Like he couldn’t breathe. This feeling had been present in him for too long. Since when Louis left, claiming the power of a new master and asking Harry to come with him.  
But he just couldn’t and…everything he had was in Heaven. Everything was still there. Except his heart. Except Louis.

«…I- you can’t ask me something like that, Harry»

«But you asked me too, remember?»

«Yeah, and you said no. So what do you expect from me now? To fall into your arms? To say I’ve missed you? That I love you?» Louis said with a broken voice, while his wings where shaking with all the emotions.  
Harry was able to see his reflection in his past lover’s eyes. His lips where pink and wet ‘cause he was biting them since the beginning. His cheeks where flushed and his white wings were hugging him protectively. But they couldn’t do anything with the venom in Louis voice.

«You broke my heart, Harry. You choose them. But I made my choice too, so I can’t blame it all on you. Just, I can’t forget it all and come back. Sorry but this is my life now»

That was it. Harry knew it. He felt the angst dissipate and a low sense of sadness and despair seep in his heart. 

He knew there was something to be done. They gave him an ultimatum: “take him back or destroy him”.

Harry choose the place of the meeting: the most beautiful church in Mexico, the gothic cathedral full of beautiful paintings and multicolored windows. He hoped that it could make Louis remember the beauty of their past life, but it hasn’t been enough.

So he had to do what they said if he got a “no” from him.  
He lightly touched the dagger in his pocket, and made his way towards Louis.

Louis looked at him with a strong determination in his eyes. He wasn’t afraid. He knew he had a chance to survive the fight. 

Harry, with a fast shot of wings, took Louis by surprise and got on top of him. Louis had his back pressed firmly on the marble of the floor, with Harry’s knees tight around his sides.

«So, that was your plan since the beginning, wasn’t it? There is no chance for me to come back. They were all lies! So do it! Do it for daddy, c’mon Harry! You can’t disappoint them!»

Harry took the dagger, brought it to Louis’ neck and whispered «All I said to you was true. But you don’t want me to save you»

Louis chuckled ad that «Save me? Harry you could save me just by being with me. Say yes to me this time. Don’t let them manipulate you»

Louis was looking straight into Harry’s eyes and he couldn’t look away if he wanted.  
They were so close. Their bodies where touching. Their wings where touching. Black and white united in a big cocoon.

Harry felt the need to lower himself more, and kiss Louis’ lips. He could feel the heat invading his body from that simple touch and he just wanted more.

Louis placed a hand on his neck to make him stay, and licked his lower lip to make him open his mouth. Harry moaned low in his throat and his hand went to search the hot skin under Louis’ battered t-shirt.  
Harry scraped the skin under his ribs, wanting to take something with himself. His smell, the consistence of his lips, the taste of his skin. The kiss became more heated and Louis started to move his hips, followed by Harry who needed more friction or his brain was going to explode.  
When Harry started to trace Louis’ neck with his lips and his tongue, he heard Louis whisper «I missed this so fucking much» ended with another rotation of his hips, that made Harry sink his teeth deep in Louis’ flesh to shut a loud moan.  
Louis’ hands went to the button of Harry’s trousers, undoing it together with the zip, saying in his hear «C’mon Harry, let’s do it. Just one time. Just a last time»

Harry looked at him for a moment and then kissed him again, like his life depended on it. His tongue licked the inside of his mouth, and his hands where in his hair, to angle his head and find just the right spots.

Harry removed Louis’ jeans and lifted his tank top to lick at the tattoos on his chest and abdomen. Then he took Louis in his mouth, making him scream. It echoed through the tall walls and the columns of the church.

Harry just needed a few strokes of his tongue and the work was done. He positioned himself like before: with his knees on both of Louis sides, and slowly he sat on Louis’ dick.

He could feel the sensation of being full again, of being a whole. Louis’ head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. His lips wet and mouth open. The living image of sex with his colored skin glistening with sweat.

They both moaned loudly when Harry lifted himself a bit and got down again. Louis’ hand went to his lower back and ass to squeeze and make him move more.

So Harry almost made Louis slip away from him, and sat again. Fast, hitting his prostate. This made him throw his head back too, but the second after he went to kiss Louis again. A desperate and hot kiss that he printed in his mind. To never forget.

The orgasm was imminent for both of them and, when Louis started to jerk him off, he started to rotate his hips and move faster. They both came one after one other and Harry collapsed on Louis’ chest, panting hard.  
Harry kissed again Louis, but light like a feather this time. He slowly moaned when Louis’ dick slipped away from him and he got up.

Harry knew this action had a consequence. He just made love with a demon in a consecrated church. He fucking knew he couldn’t resist a request like that, but he didn’t think twice. They only had the time to put their clothes back on before the tall doors of the cathedral opened, revealing Liam and Niall.

Their wings where wide open: they were angry.

«Are you an idiot? Harry your task was to kill him, not take him back in your graces. I can’t hide it from Him. You know, He’ll know»

«You don’t have to hide anything, Liam»

«So, is this a goodbye? Harry I don’t-» said Niall, with a broken voice

«I think it is. I’ll miss you, brothers» said Harry, looking at him.

No other words were spoken. Liam nodded, took Niall’s hand and flew away.

«You knew» said Louis, when they were alone.

«You knew, too»

«Yes, but it was like my goal. I want you back, Harry. Please don’t run away from me again» said Louis, lightly touching his wings, which turned black in a few instants. Louis took a last look at Harry’s green and innocent eyes and then he kissed him.

His tongue just brushed gently Harry’s and when they looked at each other there was just black staring into black.


End file.
